Languages with phonetic writing systems, such as Indian languages, Cambodian, Korean, Burmese, and the like, include a script that is written in a manner in which they are pronounced. The script of some of these languages uses a combination of consonant characters or consonant and vowel characters to form character units. Each of these character units is based on a consonant character with a vowel notation (also referred to as a diacritical mark) or a consonant character with a consonant notation (also referred to as a consonant conjunct). Existing devices with a touch screen interface provide support for input of text in such languages. For example, mobile devices with messaging functionality provide support for local languages so that users can communicate in their local languages.
Currently, a majority of these mobile devices are manufactured with small-sized touch screens. When entering consonants with diacritical marks or consonant conjuncts, the input process is iterative and time-consuming, requiring multiple back-and-forth navigations within the graphical user interface of such mobile devices.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application, with reference to the drawings.